Conventional lossless or progressive video coding schemes include the schemes mentioned below. The lossless mode of Motion JPEG 2000 standard (see non-patent reference 1) and JPEG-LS (see non-patent reference 2) perform closed intra-frame coding since they are based on still images.
The “Fidelity Range Extension (FRExt),” the second version of the H.264 standard (see non-patent reference 3) transmits the intra-frame and the inter-frame prediction residual signals as-is (without orthogonal transformation and quantization).
Progressive coding schemes combined with lossy coding schemes include schemes that code differences between decoded images and original images (refer to non-patent reference 4). Such schemes use MPEG-2 in the basic information, which can be used even by other schemes.
Moreover, there are schemes that apply Discrete Cosine Transforms (DCT) for transformation of coefficients to integers, expand and successively transmit the transformed integers to bit planes, as in the Fine Granularity Scalable (FGS) Profile scheme in the MPEG-4 standard (see non-patent reference 5).
[Non-Patent Reference 1]
    ISO/IEC 15444-3: 2002 Information technology—JPEG 2000 image coding system—Part 3: Motion JPEG 2000[Non-Patent Reference 2]    ISO/IEC 14495-1: 1999 Information technology—Lossless and near-lossless coding of continuous tone still images[Non-Patent Reference 3]    ISO/IEC 14496-10: 2003 Information technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 10: Advanced Video Coding[Non-Patent Reference 4]    Nakajima, Yashima, Kobayashi: “Study on hierarchical lossless coding based on MPEG-2 coding parameters,” The Institute of Electronics, Information, and Communication Engineers General Conference, D-11-49, March 2000.[Non-Patent Reference 5]    ISO/IEC 14496-2: 2003 Information technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 2: Visual